Une éclipse
by Myrrdyn
Summary: ATTENTION! Ceci est la suite directe de ma fic "Mon Ombre" ; il est recommandé d'avoir lu cette dernière. Elle l'aime. Il l'aime. Alors où est le problème? Aucun si ce n'est qu'ils se détestent presque autant, si ce n'est plus. Et Gibbs n'est pas content, mais alors pas du tout.
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

**Une éclipse**

* * *

.

Elle le détestait. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle le détestait comme seule une femme en est capable, avec force, avec détermination et férocité. Froidement, obstinément. Sur le long, très long terme. Sans clémence ni trou de mémoire.

Elle le détestait. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Se focaliser uniquement sur ça et non pas ce qui l'entourait, sur ce qui l'avait entraîner dans cette région de sable, de vent chaud et d'intifada, son pays natal sur lequel elle croyait avoir tiré un trait, en pointillés. Et rencontrer ces personnes avec qui elle avait travaillé, ces personnes sans âmes, sans réelles forces de pensée, juste conditionnées comme elle-même l'avait été. Autrefois.

Oh oui, comme elle l'aimait l'avoir lui auprès d'elle en cet instant, pour ainsi pouvoir le détester.

Lui et sa façon de se comporter, sa vision des choses de la vie, ce qu'il attendait de celle-ci. Lui et l'influence qu'il avait sur sa façon de penser à elle, lui rendant impossible de se construire un avenir, la ramenant incessamment à ce passé qu'elle voulait tant oublier, éradiquer.

Lui et ces cauchemars dont il était à l'origine et qui peuplaient ses nuits à elle. Cet état de panique et de détresse lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sursaut alors qu'il faisait encore sombre dehors, sans aucun bruit distinct, cet état qu'elle subissait des heures durant lorsqu'elle tentait de rester obstinément éveillée, ces scènes terrifiantes qu'elle revivait encore et encore, à cause de lui.

Elle le détestait.

Pour ce sentiment d'impuissance et de fascination qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il se tenait face à elle, lorsqu'il lui parlait, cette impression de retour en arrière, cette petite fille qu'elle redevenait lorsqu'il la corrigeait, la réprimandait, la commandait. Impossible de se rebiffer, tout juste parvenait-elle à ouvrir la bouche pour le contester. Parfois. Rarement.

Pour ce besoin irrationnel d'être à ses côtés, de partager son existence, de lui montrer la réelle Ziva, lui montrer qu'en dehors de tout ça elle existait quand même même si c'était sous une autre approche, sous une carapace différente. Elle le désirait tellement, mais elle savait aussi à quel point cela la blesserait au final, la détruirait. Car elle détestait ce qu'il représentait, ce qu'il symbolisait, cette image qu'il lui renvoyait et dont elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Elle la connaissait cette image, et elle savait aussi comment tout ceci se terminerait si elle se laissait aller, si elle baissait sa garde ne serait-ce qu'un instant. L'Amérique avait un dicton pour décrire cette situation, quelque chose en rapport avec un chat qui a peur de l'eau froide.

Oui, elle le détestait. Pour tout ça. Et encore plus.

Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour réussir à le faire disparaitre de sa vie, de son monde, pour lui dire de ne plus jamais l'approcher, l'aborder, même si son rôle, sa fonction rendait cela impossible.

Pour ne plus ressentir ce besoin qu'il provoquait en elle de creuser un trou bien profond et de s'y enfouir, de s'y calfeutrer et de disparaitre de la vue de tous, à la sienne à lui surtout.

Pour ne plus se concentrer que sur son travail, être la professionnelle que l'on attendait d'elle et non une midinette ou une de ces femmes perturbées et émotives qui passe son temps à fuir et à se cacher derrière tel ou tel prétexte, incapables qu'elles sont d'y faire face.

Elle le détestait.

Et le vase était bien rempli à présent. Encore une ou deux gouttes. Et à ce moment-là elle agirait. Et qui sait comment lui réagirait. Mal, elle espérait. Que tout ceci cesse enfin.

Elle était épuisée. De devoir le détester ainsi. Lui que tout le monde appréciait, lui qui savait se faire aimer lorsque la seule chose que l'on cherchait à faire était de le détester.

Antonio Icilio DiNozzo.

Tony.

Oui. Comme elle le détestait.

A s'en faire mal. A en hurler. Et à en pleurer. Le tout combiné.

Elle le détestait.

Presque autant qu'elle l'aimait.

Et ça elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Et elle devrait très très vite y remédier.

Peut-être était-il temps de cultiver la graine de la haine. Même pièce disait-on, juste la face opposée.

Tout plutôt que de s'autoriser à l'aimer. A aimer.

.

_A suivre (?)_

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Pensiez-vous que c'était de Tony dont elle parlait ? De son père peut-être ? Ou de quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**Ce n'est pas par hasard que cette fic est une suite à « Mon ombre », car d'une certaine manière elle y est liée. La Ziva que je décris ici est la Ziva d'alors, avec son passé, avec Ari, et qui a évolué, qui a avancé, mais dans quelle direction (?) c'est là toute la question, et c'est celle que je vous pose à mon tour :**

**Si suite il y a :**

**- Comment voyez-vous les choses évoluer ?**

**- Quelle relation Ziva/ Tony dois-je créer ? Vers quoi les mener ? La destruction ? La souffrance ? La paix ? La séparation ? Attention à vos souhaits ^^**

**- Une Ziva qui « agit » en conséquence consiste en quoi pour vous ? J'ai ma propre petite idée mais je suis très très curieuse :-p**

**- Voulez-vous le reste de l'équipe présente ou dois-je réellement me focaliser sur ces deux-là ?**

**- Mais avant tout voulez-vous avoir une suite pour commencer ?**

**A vos claviers. **

**Car pour une fois je n'ai pas forcément envie que tout se finisse tragiquement, une happy-end ça pourrait me changer (un défi en quelque sorte) aussi je suivrai vos doléances et vos souhaits mais vous devez pour cela me les communiquer.**

**A vos claviers donc, en anonyme ou en compte actif, peu importe. Même en mp si vous voulez. Même si c'est pour ne répondre qu'à une seule des questions suscitées.**

**J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte. Une nouvelle aventure et expérience commence pour moi, enfin si vous acceptez de jouer le jeu et d'être à mes côtés.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

C'était son pays et pourtant elle ne s'y sentait plus à sa place, entre un père qui l'ignorait, des ex-collègues qui la regardaient de haut, le sentiment de malaise qui la saisissait chaque fois qu'elle franchissait les portes du siège du Mossad ou de la demeure familiale. Ce sentiment d'être en complet décalage, de ne plus faire partie d'un tout, de tout juste tenir le rôle d'une simple figurante.

Et puis Lui n'était plus là.

Et ça ça faisait toute la différence.

Dans chaque souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire il était présent, il en était le principal acteur. Calme, fort, posé, aimant, souriant, fraternel.

Le seul à l'avoir jamais comprise, à l'avoir soutenue quelle que soit ses décisions et à parfois en payer le prix fort, à l'avoir considérée comme un être humain et non comme une arme en devenir pour une cause plus grande que tout, selon Abba.

Il avait été là pour pleurer avec elle, pour la consoler, pour partager ses joies, pour écouter ses incertitudes, pour dissiper ses peurs.

Il avait été là.

Et il n'y était plus.

Et personne n'avait comblé la place laissée vacante depuis.

Même si c'était se voiler la face, jouer du pipo.

Car Lui, le deuxième Lui, Tony, le pouvait et à n'en pas doutait le voulait. Pas de la même façon et avec une finalité différente mais il lui avait à maintes reprises fait comprendre, de façon et détournée, à quelle point elle lui était précieuse et qu'il était là en cas de besoin. C'est uniquement elle qui s'y opposait, elle qui refusait de le laisser entrer, qui lui interdisait l'accès à sa personne.

Lui numéro deux, si semblable au numéro un que ça en était troublant. Perturbant. Et infiniment douloureux.

Ari et Tony. Tony et Ari.

Deux enfants forcés de grandir bien trop vite, bien trop violemment. Et seul. Terriblement seul. Rejetés par les adultes dont le rôle était pourtant de les protéger, de les aimer. Ces mêmes adultes qui se manifestaient à leur bon souvenir que lorsque les circonstances le nécessitaient, comme un gala ou un dîner entre partenaires commerciaux, ou pour éduquer une demi-sœur qu'il connaissait à peine, pour devenir expert en infiltration pour peu que plus tard on ait une organisation terroriste à infiltrer. Deux enfants ayant perdu leur mère très jeune, l'un pour la bouteille et les paradis artificiels, l'autre par la main même d'un père cruel et opportuniste aux desseins surdimensionnés. Et au final deux pions que l'on parade tels des soldats de plomb et dont la seule fonction est de bien-paraître et d'obéir.

Ce qui laisse place à deux adultes en quête de reconnaissance paternelle, leur géniteur ou quelqu'un arborant cette image, cette dimension. Deux individus prêts à la moindre concession, à une soumission presque-totale, acceptant les brimades et les remarques acerbes et douloureuses, les remontrances et les coups de gueule, les coups physiques aussi, qu'ils soient portés derrière la tête ou ailleurs, tout ça dans l'espoir de gagner un brin d'estime et de reconnaissance, vœux parfaitement illusoire pour numéro un et pour le moins difficile pour numéro deux.

Cette crainte farouche de l'échec, celle de décevoir, de se voir une nouvelle fois rejeté, oublié, maltraité, aussi exécutent-ils les ordres et les tâches ingrates sans même protester ou contester, sans poser ces questions pour le moins justifiées qu'ils ont parfois sur le bout de la langue. Toutes ces remarques et ces interrogations qui restent dans le noir, ces avis non partagés, ces pensées non-communiquées, ces arguments non-débattus.

Ce qui laisse place au masque, celui qui dissimule toutes ces opinions et positions étouffées dans leur nid, celui qui les fait passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas, qui ne les rend pas meilleurs ou plus compétant, non, juste différent, et quasi-inatteignable. Quasi étant le mot à souligner. Ne pas montrer que eux aussi peuvent être blessés et démunis et perdus et bouleversés et même parfois enragés au point de se cabrer et de ruer.

Mais non.

Ari et son masque d'imperturbabilité, cette calme indifférence qui le faisait paraître glacial, et dangereux. La façon qu'il avait de se replier et d'observer tel un homme de l'ombre. Cette façon de laisser croire que rien ne le touchait, rien ne l'atteignait, totalement détaché.

Et Tony, avec son comportement gamin et insouciant, ses blagues et ses plaisanteries à deux shillings, qui le rendait inconstant aux yeux des autres, immature, inconsistant, qui le faisait paraître faible et peu fiable. Ces masques qui dissimulaient la nature passionné et altruiste de leur propriétaire.

Ces masques qui couvrent le vent de révolte qu'elle put autrefois voir dans les yeux de Ari et peut encore aujourd'hui ressentir chez Tony quand certaines circonstances sont réunies. Des hommes ombrageux et dangereux. Déterminés aussi. Qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à tuer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, rectification, qui l'avaient fait par le passé. Lorsque quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient était en danger ou leur bonheur menacé. Apparaissait alors leur plus grande faiblesse, bien que son père parlerait de force: l'absence totale d'auto préservation. Une abnégation sans limite qui les faisait systématiquement placer leur proche avant leur propre bien-être, avant leur propre santé. Qui les faisait prendre des décisions extrêmes juste pour mettre ces personnes en sureté. Ce goût pour le tragique, pour le sacrifice ultime. Tuer ou être tuer, du pareil au même.

Et ces masques qui cachent tout cela, ce visage que l'on change selon les convenances, en fonction des situations, même s'il reste toujours ces yeux, ces miroirs de l'âme, que l'on ne peut entièrement falsifiés, traitre qu'ils sont. Des yeux rusés, intelligents, terriblement démonstratifs et révélateurs lorsque comme elle on sait comment les regarder, on sait quoi y rechercher.

Et tous ces non-dits. Les dissimulations de l'un, derrière une attitude espiègle et fantasque, les réponses sibyllines ou détournées, cette direction renseignée maladroitement, distraitement quand c'est pourtant le son sens opposé que l'on s'apprête à prendre. Et les mensonges de l'autre, ces mensonges si bien construits et érigés que l'auteur finit lui-même par y croire, par perte de repères, par le besoin illusoire de se raccrocher à quelque chose de concret devant lui quand tout le reste est perdu de vue. Ces mensonges qui finissent par vous fourvoyer, par vous faire vous tromper d'ennemis, par trahir votre famille, et surtout vous-même.

Et le langage. L'un était silencieux, presque mutique dirait certain, mais lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour déclamer une vérité que tous refusaient de voir, pour parler vrai quand le faux était en position de supériorité, pour ouvrir les yeux et les consciences, pour redonner la part à l'humain et non à une idéologie technico-logistique. L'autre par contre était intarissable, remplissant chaque minute de chaque jour d'un babillage incessant et énervant, une vrai torture, il parlait, parlait, parlait. Pour au final ne rien dire. Ne rien laisser filtrer de ce qu'il pouvait réellement penser ou ressentir et c'était à travers son silence que l'on voyait enfin l'homme, le message qu'il faisait réellement passer, le discours sage et construit qu'il vous adressait. Les deux, à leur manière diamétralement opposé, avait choisi cette forme d'expression pour se dévoiler, pour se montrer tel qu'ils étaient, pour rappeler au monde entier qu'ils n'étaient pas là où ils étaient par hasard, qu'ils existaient envers et contre tous.

Et se faire rappeler à la connaissance de chacun ils le faisaient presque aussi bien que de se dissimuler, de s'exfiltrer et de panser leurs blessures loin des yeux, à l'insu de tous. Et Abba était un vrai radar pour ces « perles rares » comme il les appelait. Trouver les "chiens galeux", les hommes ou enfants emplis de promesses et de talents cachés, des êtres torturés ou pouvant le devenir de par sa propre main. Une fois appâtés ou enlevés il les tiraillait, les pressait tel des citron jusqu'à la pulpe, les utilisait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Il les déstabilisait, les détruisait et les reconstruisait selon ses schémas. Il en faisait ses pions, ses laquais, ses objets. Sans aucun scrupule. Sans le moindre respect pour ce qu'ils avaient été ou seraient devenus. Un simple conditionnement, comme on fait avec la viande froide.

Comme il l'avait fait avec Ari.

Comme cela avait failli se produire avec Tony dont il avait perçu au premier coup d'œil puis à travers leurs rares conversations père-fille les atouts et les possibilités. Elle avait vu pas plus tard qu'hier cette lueur qu'elle exécrait tant illuminer les yeux de son père, mauvaise, calculatrice, cruelle. Tony et son comportement, sa personnalité et ses agissements, directs et détournés, Tony avait pour son plus grand malheur attiré l'attention du Directeur David, de la pire des façons. Ce n'était pas pour elle que Rivkin avait été dépêché à Washington par son père, elle le savait à présent, il y avait été missionné pour évaluer le réel potentiel de l'italien, voir ce qui pourrait en être tiré. Et Tony avait perçu presque immédiatement que quelque chose se tramait, il s'était méfié, avait enquêté et sans en parler à personne, pas même à Gibbs, avait agi en conséquent, avait éliminé la menace qui pesait sur lui, même si c'était dans le cadre de la légitime défense qu'il l'avait abattu, coup de chance, ou de poker.

Et contrairement à ce que tous aimaient à croire elle ne lui en voulait pas. Pas le moins du monde. Mieux valait Mickael que Tony.

Mais comme Ari il avait su s'extirper des doigts crochus d'Abba et de ses machinations politiques. Ils étaient tous deux parvenu à s'enfuir. Son frère avait choisi de rejoindre le Hamas tandis que Tony lui avait tenu tête, l'avait affronté, confronté, et avait gagné. En un mot ils avaient réussi tous les deux le tour de force par excellence: tourner en ridicule l'un des hommes les plus puissants et influents de la planète. Et devant témoins. Des exploits qui ne resteraient pas sans conséquences elle le craignait. Pour Tony du moins, il ne pouvait plus rien contre Ari maintenant.

Enfin et surtout ce qui les réunissait le plus était cet attachement et l'amour que tous deux lui portait, bien que dans le cas de Tony elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le repousser, pour le détourner d'elle. Mais rien n'y faisait, et comme Ari elle finirait par le tuer. Sans doute pas directement, avec un fusil à lunette ou une quelconque arme de poing à la main, mais elle provoquerait sa disparition. Après tout n'avait-il pas prouvé par le passé qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se placer entre elle et une balle perdue? Ou à délibérément détourner la colère et la verve d'un vilain sur sa personne pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée?

Et elle le perdrait, tout comme elle avait perdu son frère. Et son père y aurait très certainement un rôle à jouer là-dedans si elle ne prenait pas les devants.

.

Alors oui il valait mieux prétendre le détester. Pour tout un tas de raison. C'était plus facile ainsi. Et plus sauf.

Et puis involontairement il lui facilitait la tâche. A être si semblable, à partager tellement de similitudes avec Ari. Il n'avait pas le droit. Comme il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de gagner son amitié, de tenter de se frayer un chemin vers son cœur, de chercher à laisser l'empreinte de son passage dans sa vie.

Et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait jour après jour il y parvenait un peu plus.

Il était devenu une personne importante dans son existence elle ne pouvait le cacher davantage, il était cette épaule robuste sur laquelle elle se voyait parfois, lorsque ses défenses étaient aux plus bas, poser la tête et fermer les yeux, il était ces bras qui sauraient l'entourer et ainsi la protéger, la consoler, la dissimuler des monstres et de la noirceur que pouvait prendre la vie.

Se laisser aller, se montrer à ces yeux telle qu'elle était vraiment, avec ses doutes, ses peurs, ses faiblesses, ses sourires qui n'atteignaient pas ses yeux, ses colères qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire, ses brimades et vexations qui remplaçaient la joie et l'amusement qu'elle ressentait vraiment, ce sentiment de réellement appartenir à quelque chose, de pouvoir enfin respirer librement.

Et que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir parler sans obstacles de ce frère qu'elle avait tué, libéré, ce frère qui avait et qui représentait encore tellement pour elle, ce deuil qui lui était impossible de faire ouvertement, certain de sa famille, Abba le premier, allant même jusqu'à dire que cela était indécent et au mieux superflu. C'était un traitre, un terroriste.

Pourtant il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute dans son esprit que Tony la soutiendrait lui, l'encouragerait à parler, la réconforterait, quand bien même Ari avait exécuté sa coéquipière. C'était dans sa nature, c'était tout lui. Il écouterait, il l'entendrait surtout. Il ne porterait pas de jugement. Il tenterait de comprendre sans y parvenir vraiment, mais il essaierait. Peut-être même l'espace de quelques instants parviendrait-il à s'identifier à son frère sur quelques points, à se mettre à sa place, avant de secouer la tête et de se maudire intérieurement, coupable et honteux. Car il était loyal, même envers le fantôme d'une partenaire tragiquement disparue. Loyal. Sa plus grande qualité.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes les deux hommes auraient pu devenir amis. Ou se détester royalement. Qui sait. Pareil entre son frère et l'agent Todd. Mais cela aurai pleinement été de leur fait, leur décision. Au lieu de ça cela avait été le néant. Le chaos. La haine. Et pour finir la mort.

Et elle ne laisserait pas cela se reproduire une seconde fois. Pas avec Tony. C'était trop douloureux, et elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir se relever une nouvelle fois.

Déjà Tony aurait pu être tué voilà deux jours. Par sa faute. Et par sa faute il s'était retrouvé telle une mouche pris dans la toile tissée par Abba.

Non ! Elle ne laisserait pas son père se servir d'elle une seconde fois comme moyen de pression pour influencer un de ses pions-en-devenir. Ari avait sacrifié son avenir et une vie loin du Mossad pour elle, pour la protéger, pour lui donner l'opportunité de se libérer du joug D'Eli David. Et qu'avait-elle fait ? Rien, elle n'avait pas su saisir l'occasion quand le moment était venu.

Mais maintenant elle pouvait le faire, changer le cours des évènements. Comme Ari elle se sacrifierait pour Tony, elle renoncerait à une vie meilleure, à l'Amérique, à cette formidable famille qu'elle avait trouvée et qu'elle s'apprêtait à trahir, à laisser derrière elle sous un prétexte fallacieux.

.

Elle le ferait pour lui.

Pour qu'il puisse poursuivre sa route sans embuches, qu'il puisse délivrer sa générosité et son grand cœur à un autre.

A une personne qui saurait l'accepter et pleinement l'apprécier, quelqu'un qui chercherait la chaleur de son étreinte, qui y trouverait son bonheur.

Quelqu'un qui lui sourirait sincèrement et qui ne lèverait pas une rangée de boucliers, quelqu'un qui se confierait, qui lâcherait prise, qui ne chercherait pas à taire son passé, à se dissimuler derrière un masque de dureté et de fierté voir de mépris.

Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas pétrifié à l'idée de construire quelque chose à deux et qui ne prétendrait pas le détester même quand les choses n'iraient pas comme ils le voudraient.

Quelqu'un capable sans en être terrifiée d'écouter ce que son cœur lui dicte, sans partir en courant sans le sens opposé, à l'autre bout de la planète.

Une personne qui saurait l'aimer comme il le mérite, pleinement et ouvertement, sans demi-mot ni voile épais.

Une personne surtout qui ne le blesserait pas comme elle s'apprêterait à faire.

Une personne tellement mieux qu'elle.

Cette personne qu'elle aurait tant aimé être, s'il n'y avait pas eu son père, son histoire, son éducation, Gibbs, la règle n°12, et tant d'autres obstacles, ceux qu'elles avaient elle-même placés consciemment sur leur route.

Oui, cela aurait été un magnifique rêve. De ceux que l'on rêve quand on a un coup de cafard, quand rien ne va comme on le voudrait, ce beau chevalier en armure qui vient vous délivrer et vous emmène au loin là où tout se termine toujours bien. Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais été pour commencer.

Sauf avec Ari. Et le rêve avait fini cauchemar.

Et parfois avec Tony. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Mais là elle se refusait à rêver tout court. Elle avait vu où ça avait mené la première fois.

Et c'était si difficile. Car elle détestait devoir le faire et elle se détestait pour cela.

Et puis surtout elle l'aimait. Silencieusement. Douloureusement. Un amour caché et tu. Le plus triste, le plus fou mais non moins le plus pur. Et qui resterait ainsi à jamais. Car jamais elle ne le dévoilerait, jamais elle n'en parlerait au principal concerné.

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'elle vit sa silhouette se refléter dans la vitre devant elle son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes. Le moment était arrivé, et le destin s'en mêlait une fois encore.

Elle se retourna avec une détermination que pourtant elle était très loin d'éprouver. A l'intérieur son cœur battait maintenant la chamade, une boule d'angoisse l'empêchait de respirer correctement et un étau semblait avoir pris position autour de sa tête lui comprimant douloureusement les tempes.

Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose faire demi-tour et courir, s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lâchent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à genou à bout de souffle.

Se réfugier dans cet endroit qu'elle seule connaissait et où elle avait dispersé les cendres d'Ari, et se mettre à pleurer, à tempêter, à vociférer son désarroi, sa détresse, son ras-le-bol à l'encontre d'une vie où rien n'allait jamais comme elle le voulait, face à sa recherche de quelques miettes de bonheur qui restait toujours désespérément stérile.

Au lieu de ça elle lui fit face et le fixa droit dans les yeux sans sourciller, se forgeant un masque de froideur et de rage non contenue. Elle supplia les dieux de réussir, de blouser le maitre du déguisement, de parvenir à lui faire croire que c'était vraiment lui qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme et non cette situation dans laquelle elle les mettait. Lui faire croire que c'était sa disparition à lui qu'elle voulait quand tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était son bien-être, sa sécurité.

Et elle se mit à parler. A crier.

Et à chaque parole qu'elle prononçait elle voyait les répercutions chez Tony. La douleur, la trahison, la colère puis la dévastation et l'impuissance. Et caché derrière ce tumulte d'émotions le désespoir.

Elle en était responsable.

Mais malgré tout, malgré le dégoût absolu qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même, elle poursuivit. Tout plutôt que de le voir étendu à son tour sur la table d'autopsie de Ducky.

Elle se faisait l'effet de ce sadique qui s'amuse à torturer un petit chiot sans défense, en particulier lorsque sans avertissement et avec plus de force que nécessaire elle le fit s'écrouler dos au sol et lui pressa une arme contre son épaule endommagée.

Elle pouvait lire la douleur physique se mêler à celle émotionnelle à présent.

Bien.

Il fallait qu'il la déteste, qu'il la maudisse d'être entrée dans sa vie. Qu'il la renie, la banisse.

Et c'est sans ménagement et avec une verve qu'elle était loin de ressentir qu'elle lui cracha au visage les pires invectives, les remarques les plus belliqueuses et fiéleuses, toutes aussi cruelles et injustifiées les unes que les autres. Violente, mauvaise, une furie des temps antiques.

Et elle avait mal. Atrocement mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur et qu'on s'amusait à le tourner lentement dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

C'était horrible.

Mais ça l'était bien plus encore de contempler les pupilles dilatées de l'italien, d'y voir la trahison remplacer la confiance qu'il lui portait, l'amitié et l'affection laisser place à la rancune et à l'hostilité. De voir le monstre responsable de tout ça s'y refléter clairement et d'y prendre légitimement ses yeux, sa bouche, ses traits.

C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu, ce qu'elle avait provoqué.

Et jamais auparavant elle ne s'était autant détesté.

Mais c'était un passage obligé, c'était nécessaire et justifié.

De son point de vue.

Sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Même si ça devait en chemin le détruire.

Il était fort, il se relèverait.

Les autres l'aiderait.

Abby, Timmy, Jimmy, Ducky, et qui sait peut-être même Gibbs.

Ils seraient là pour lui, à condition qu'il le leur permette.

Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir s'en assurer.

Mais ce serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Non ?

.

.

Voilà, c'était fini.

Avec Tony.

Elle avait tout détruit.

Effacer.

Il ne restait plus rien entre eux. Du moins de son côté à lui.

Il ne lui restait plus à présent qu'à aller à la rencontre de Gibbs et lui lancer un ultimatum qu'il ne pourrait décemment accepter et elle pourrait de nouveau respirer, laisser tout ceci derrière elle. Fini les cauchemars où elle voyait Tony … non, ne pas penser à ça, elle devait avancer, aller de l'avant, fuir.

Et puis son père avait de grands projets pour elle et quelques missions à accomplir. Quelque chose à voir avec la Somalie selon les bruits de couloir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Les plus fanatisés d'entre vous auront reconnu la scène d'Aliyah que j'ai un peu modifié pour le besoin de ma fic, désolée aux puristes.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si je dois en rester là ou poursuivre. Je ne sais pas du tout. Un vrai point d'interrogation.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Mais alors pas du tout. C'était même le contraire. Il pouvait le sentir à la tension qui émanait d'elle chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité. La froideur de sa voix les rares fois où elle lui avait retourné son salut. Le regard impénétrable et distant qu'elle lui renvoyait les rares fois où leur regard venait à se croiser de façon impromptue.

Et le pire c'est que ce sentiment était devenu réciproque. Combien de fois ces dernières semaines s'était-il surpris à observer les escaliers et le long couloir étroit menant au bureau de Vance. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de ne pas brancher l'alarme de son réveil, de couper son portable et de rester sous les couvertures indéfiniment parce que le monde était trop con dehors. Non il n'était pas déprimé, ou alors juste un petit peu, mais c'était la perspective de se retrouver en sa présence qui le rebutait, qui le faisait voir tout en noir et gris, et il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un à aimer les couleurs ternes.

Leur rapport à lui et Ziva – ou plutôt l'agent David - était devenu exclusivement professionnel. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la camaraderie ou une quelconque familiarité, plus de plaisanteries ou de taquineries. C'était tout juste s'ils ne se vouvoyaient pas.

De manière générale ils se comportaient comme le ferait des équipiers, des subalternes, mais rien de plus; employer le terme partenaire aurait impliqué un minimum d'échanges, de complicité de leur part, ce qu'il n'y avait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Ils étaient deux étrangers qui n'avaient en commun que deux bureaux situés face à face, un badge et une arme. Et rien d'autre. Au mieux ils étaient tous deux Suisses, neutres et indifférents. Mais parfois, plus souvent que de raison pour être honnête, cela s'apparentait à un relance de la Guerre Froide avec chacun dans un camp opposé, défendant leurs convictions et leurs points de vue, plaçant stratégiquement leurs missiles balistiques sous le nez de l'autre, planifiant, manigançant, calculant leur portée d'action, tout ça pour remporter la partie, pour avoir le dessus, pour pouvoir affliger l'autre d'un rictus moqueur et suffisant. Question de principe et de fierté. Et de rage contenue.

Trois mois s'était écoulés depuis la Somalie, six depuis Tel Aviv. Et rien n'avait évolué. Rien n'avait empiré non plus. Sur le papier. Un tacite statu quo. Qui les faisait regarder en arrière, frôler les murs et marcher sur des œufs. Et principalement s'ignorer.

Ils savaient pourtant pertinemment que cette situation n'était pas passée inaperçue mais aucun ne voulaient faire le premier pas. Ils restaient obstinément campés sur leurs positions malgré les multiples interventions d'Abby et de Ducky qui ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour organiser une rencontre ''surprise'' et ouvrir la parole au débat et aux échanges. En général ça ne durait pas très longtemps – comprenez par là quelques secondes, le temps que l'un ou l'autre se rend compte de la présence de l'Autre et fasse immédiatement demi-tour sous le regard mi-désespéré mi-orageux de la gothique et celui triste et fatigué du médecin légiste.

Et Gibbs. Et sa mauvaise humeur légendaire qui avait encore grimpé d'un cran, parallèlement à sa consommation de café. Le chef d'équipe qui jusque-là leur avait laissé carte libre pour dépasser ça, pour cesser de se comporter comme deux gamins capricieux et tête-à-claque, mais dont la patience s'amenuisait un peu plus chaque jour il pouvait le voir. L'ouragan n'allait pas tardé à s'abattre. Et il ne voulait pas en être la première victime, ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, c'était Ziva qui… Bon d'accord il était de mauvaise foi, il avait sa part de responsabilité, mais hors de question qu'il paye les pots cassés à cause d'une ninja mal lunée et bornée. Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'employer les escaliers pendant quelque temps.

Et Tim. Le fidèle Tim. Qui se retrouvait pris bien malgré lui entre deux feux. Non pas qu'il lui eut été demandé de choisir un camp. Lui en tout cas, Ziva pour ce qu'il en savait… Rien ne semblait l'arrêter ces jours-ci, tout semblait prétexte pour lui nuire ou le mettre au tapis.

Au début il avait décidé de lui laisser le temps. De se réadapter, de retrouver ses marques, de dépasser ce qu'elle venait de traverser et qui l'avait naturellement marqué, agent de Mossad ou pas. Et elle avait dépassé les espérances dans ce domaine.

De plus en plus la Ziva d'antan réapparaissait.

Avec les autres. Surtout Abby. Mais jamais avec lui.

Elle avait appris à baisser sa garde, à demander de l'aide, auprès de Gibbs, et de Ducky.

Mais jamais à lui.

Il lui arrivait de se mettre à rire, de plaisanter, de taquiner. Avec Tim, et même Jimmy.

Mais jamais … enfin vous avez compris.

Lui qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour aller la secourir. Qui avait affronté Vance. Qui s'était livré à l'ennemi, en payant le prix.

Lui qui avait accepté de tout sacrifier sans jamais baisser les bras. Qui avait tout fait en son pouvoir pour la ramener avec eux, à la maison.

Et il y était parvenu.

Mais pour quoi ?

Il se tenait à présent sur le palier de cette même maison et regardait cette porte d'entrée qui se refermait un peu plus chaque jour.

Alors oui, il était frustré. Et amer. Et déçu. Furieux. Belliqueux. Ecœuré.

Et blessé.

En dépit de ses expériences passées et contre son propre instinct il s'était autorisé à baisser sa garde, il avait permis à la jeune femme de s'introduire dans sa vie, lui avait laissé prendre de l'importance, devenir une part de son monde dont petit à petit il ne voyait plus comment s'en passer. Il avait cru naïvement qu'elle serait capable de le comprendre, de voir en lui, de croire en lui. Ce qu'elle avait fait, ou plutôt voulu lui faire croire. C'était une excellente actrice il devait le lui concéder à posteriori. Elle l'avait manipulé comme un bleu et il s'était laissé prendre dans ses filets. Il s'était permis de s'attacher à elle jusqu'à en tomber amoureux lui qui se faisait pourtant un point d'honneur à éviter toute attache, sentimentalement parlant du moins. Et avec une crédulité des plus mielleuses il s'était imaginé pouvoir l'aider à s'adapter, à retrouver le sourire, un vrai et non ces quelques grimaces et rictus bien imités. Il avait rêvé lui faire oublier son passé, lui permettre de se reposer sur quelqu'un pour ne pas dire lui, lui faire prendre conscience des qualités qu'elle recelait vraiment et pas celles uniquement en lien avec son statut d'espionne. Il n'avait pas été jusqu'à concevoir une vie de couple, à l'état éveillé du moins, il n'était pas responsable de ce que ses rêves lui montraient après tout, mais le fait de flirter avec elle n'avait pas toujours été du ressort de la plaisanterie.

Et qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle l'avait trahi de la pire des façons, elle avait piétiné ses sentiments, les avait disséqués sous ses yeux avec une froide cruauté. Elle l'avait mis à genou et l'avait crucifié, avait pris un plaisir certain à le voir souffrir et à en rajouter. Elle avait cherché à le détruire, tout simplement. Mais heureusement elle avait échoué, du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait dans les bons jours. Mais elle ne s'était pas contentée de cela. Elle avait essayé de lui arracher ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde : sa famille. Elle avait forcé Gibbs à faire un choix, et c'était montré déçue voir ulcérée quand celui-ci n'avait pas été dans son sens.

Tout ceci aurait pu se terminer là. Il aurait pu aller panser ses blessures et ses sentiments malmenés à dix mille kilomètre de là – loin des yeux loin du cœur. Il aurait pu tenter de l'oublier, de tirer un trait, à grand renfort d'alcool et de coups d'un soir.

Et qu'avait-il fait ?

En bon idiot qui se respecte, même si c'était surtout l'inverse, il avait remué ciel et terre pour lui porter secours quand son propre père s'était montré indifférent quant à son sort.

Il lui avait ensuite tendu le drapeau de la paix à son retour, prêt à lui pardonner, à oublier. Il lui avait donné les cartes pour un nouveau départ. Sous le prétexte fallacieux d'un partenariat professionnel, la vrai raison étant qu'il éprouvait encore quelque chose pour elle en dépit des évènements de Tel Aviv.

Et encore une fois elle lui avait craché au visage, symboliquement, et elle les avait placés sur une route minée qui prenait l'allure d'un sentier de la guerre.

L'Israélienne leur était revenue, et elle savait à présent, pour Rivkin, pour son père, pour le rôle qu'il y avait joué, et pourtant cela n'avait rien changé. Elle le détestait et ne le cachait même plus. Un point pour elle.

Et depuis Tel Aviv semblait se rejouer jour après jour, cette journée où elle lui avait fait comprendre violemment en quelle estime elle le tenait. Et c'est aussi ce qu'elle lui renvoyait jour après jour maintenant, avec ses non-dits, ses silences méprisants, l'absence totale de reconnaissance de sa personne.

Pas étonnant alors que son altruisme et son optimisme du début quant à leur capacité à reconstruire quelque chose s'étaient mués en ressentiment de son côté, en colère froide, en animosité mal contenue qui se traduisait par des mesquineries de bas étage, des règlements de compte devant témoins, à plus forte raison leur chef d'équipe voir le directeur Vance lui-même, une indifférence à toute épreuve qui laissait place sans préambule à des attaques ciblées voire vicieuses, utilisant les armes de son 'ennemie' contre elle,, à savoir les mots et le mépris.

Oui il était blessé au-delà du possible, et du convenable.

Mais surtout il était las. Et découragé. Avec l'envie parfois de tout plaquer. Ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent, en laissant passer, en devenant indifférant, en l'ignorant.

Est-ce qu'il la détestait ?

Répondre à cette question lui vaudrait des années de psychanalyse sur un divan froid et impersonnel.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore un peu ?

« Tu m'as une fois honte à toi, tu m'as deux fois honte à moi. » Et pour une hypothétique troisième fois ? Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ni même de vouloir en connaitre la réponse. Voulait-il d'ailleurs s'engager sur cette réflexion qui à l'heure actuelle était toute sauf indiquée ? Et puis à quoi bon en formuler la réponse il n'y avait personne pour la capturer, pour en comprendre le sens.

Non, il aimait la politique de l'autruche qu'il avait adopté. Agir au jour le jour au gré de ses humeurs, ne pas se poser de questions, laisser la raison et le discernement de côté. Se laisser guider par la colère et l'agacement et l'exaspération. Et fuir tout le reste, l'enfouir profondément sous des tonnes de gravats et s'en détourner. Pour l'instant. Car la réalité viendrait toujours bien trop tôt. Et la souffrance qui l'accompagnait toujours telles deux amantes indissociables.

Et trop tôt semblait s'apparenter à maintenant dans le vocabulaire d'un certain chef d'équipe.

Il pouvait sentir la présence soudaine de Gibbs qui s'était une fois encore glisser derrière lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Et il ne semblait pas d'humeur plaisante. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent et il se raidit, attendant avec fatalisme la claque qui ne saurait que suivre. Douloureuse.

Au lieu de ça il sentit un souffle dans son cou et une voix douce et posée lui murmura calmement à l'oreille :

- Toi et Ziva avez 24 heures pour régler vos problèmes Tony. Passé ce délai vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter d'avoir à travailler ensemble. En fait vous n'aurez plus à travailler du tout. Plus ici. Ni même dans cet état. Suis-je clair ?

Pas d'impatience ou d'irritabilité. Ce Gibbs-là était à cent pour cent sérieux et déterminé à mettre sa menace à exécution.

Il se sentit bien malgré lui hocher la tête. Comme toujours avec Gibbs.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se demander presque aussitôt si la proposition de Fornell de rejoindre son équipe tenait toujours.

Il se claqua mentalement. Bien plus fort que Gibbs ne le ferait jamais.

Un DiNozzo ne recule pas devant l'adversité, s'admonesta-t-il, il garde la tête haute en toutes circonstances. Et se retire parfois, mais en toute élégance.

Surtout quand l'objet de toutes ses pensées se lève à l'approche du boss et après quelques instants d'incertitude s'éloigne vers la machine à café au bout du couloir.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Rhâaaaaaaa quel duo satanique, des têtes à claques je vous jure. Je sais pas pour eux mais je vais m'en tirer avec des dizaines de cheveux blancs en plus. Ou des poignées en moins.**

**Alors avant que vous ne m'envoyez des MP de menaces ou de représailles une chose à savoir : une fois n'est pas coutume je vais essayer le happy end. Oui vous avez bien lu, happy end. Pas de Tony suicidaire ou qui s'en va ou qui devient un schizophrène misanthrope. Un beau et bel happy end , même si pas dans l'immédiat ni forcement avec Ziva. Non non je plaisante.**

**Bon sinon j'en ai fini avec les introspections et les analyses à n'en plus finir. La trame est installé et ce chapitre va laisser place au ''dialogue'' (lol) et à l'action (et non pas ce type d'''action'' dépravée que vous êtes) et ça va saigner. Qui a parlé d'amour vache? Moi? Non jamais je ne spoilerai mes propres fics, consciemment. **

**En tout cas profitez-en, d'autant plus qu'il s'agira probablement là de ma dernière fic sur ce fandom. Plus de NCIS et de Tony torturé pour moi.**


	4. Chapter 4

- Ca suffit Ziva ! assena-t-il furieux en frappant de toutes ses forces le poing contre le mur à côté de sa tête, ce qui fit immanquablement s'ouvrir plusieurs portes d'où apparurent des visages curieux et surpris, lesquels retournèrent bien vite à leurs occupations après avoir croisé le regard menaçant de l'agent.

- Pardon ? répondit la jeune femme innocemment ou plus exactement faignant de l'être comme l'attestait ses efforts visibles pour ne pas sourire, nullement impressionnée par la perte de contrôle de son coéquipier alors même que les cadres sur le mur tremblaient encore. On est agent du Mossad ou on ne l'est pas.

Et l'espace de quelques secondes sa vision se teinta de rouge.

De sa vie il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti pareil fureur. Froide, chaude, les deux à la fois, mais avant tout impérieuse, si dévastatrice qu'il en oubliait toute tempérance. Bien sûr il n'était pas immunisé contre les accès de colère, il en avait eu son quota au cours de sa vie, contre son paternel pour commencer, puis son sergent instructeur à l'académie militaire, contre Brad Pitt, son adversaire sur le terrain grâce à qui sa carrière professionnel s'était terminé avant même d'avoir réellement commencé, contre Wendy qui avait rompu leur engagement sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas l'homme idéal, contre Gibbs qui les avait laissé derrière lui direction un quelconque patelin mexicain. Il y avait eu Ari Haswari aussi même si avec lui les choses avaient quelque part été différentes; il en avait voulu au terroriste, à l'assassin, à la menace qu'il représentait pour son pays, pour son équipe – sa famille – il l'avait haï comme jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un auparavant, mais curieusement ces émotions n'avaient jamais été jamais adressées à l'homme, quelque chose dans le regard, dans son sourire qui lui avait paru familier bien que même maintenant, des années plus tard, il ne puisse toujours pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, et hors de question d'en discuter avec Gibbs. Non dans le cas d'Haswari c'était le désespoir et le désir de vengeance qui avaient bouillonnés en lui.

Mais là il devait se retenir de ne pas étrangler l'Israélienne. Parce que dans son cas à elle c'était avant tout personnel, et délibéré, et elle l'avait blessé plus cruellement que personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle l'avait trahi.

Et une part en lui, infantile et terriblement mesquine, voulait lui rendre la pareille, œil pour œil, la loi de la Talion. Une part de lui voulait aussi la faire disparaitre pour cette faiblesse dans sa carapace qu'elle représentait encore et qui le diminuait, le fragilisait, détruisait des années de travail pour se préserver. Elle avait bien fait son travail, elle connaissait presque parfaitement son fonctionnement, avait su en chemin décrypter son mode d'emploi et savait donc quel bouton presser pour faire le plus de dégâts. Et merde ça faisait un mal de chien.

Bon sang, la raison d'être de cette foutue famille était-elle de lui pourrir l'existence ? Eli David. Ziva David. Ari Haswari. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre semblait-il.

Et aujourd'hui, à cette minute précise, il avait atteint son point de rupture. Et ça allait probablement finir en bain de sang et avec sa chance légendaire ce serait pour sa pomme. En même temps ça lui ferait des vacances. Travailler sous couverture vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant six mois dans le cercle mafieux de Don Giovanni était une sinécure à côté.

Qu'avait-il bien fait au ciel dans cette vie ou dans une précédente ? Quel terrible crime pouvait-il bien payer ? Embrasser un transsexuel, devenir ami avec un tueur en série, tomber amoureux de la fille d'un trafiquant d'armes passait encore, les blessures par balle, les coups de couteau, les commotions cérébrales à n'en plus finir, la peste même, à la rigueur même s'il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'en passer. Mais faire face jour après jour à un pitbull hargneux et vindicatif il en avait ma claque.

Ne jamais savoir comment se terminerait leur échange, ne pas pouvoir se fier à elle pour protéger ses arrières, ne pas savoir si le poignard projeté vers son dos ne proviendrait pas de sa propre main. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer à l'aveugle dans un marécage sans fin, ne pas savoir si quelques bestioles à sang froid n'allaient pas lui arracher la jambe, des alligators venus d'un désert au-delà de l'océan par exemple.

Parfois il se disait qu'il exagérait, qu'il voyait des choses là où il n'y en avait pas, que la parano le gagnait, mais c'était de plus en plus rare.

Et c'était atroce de ne plus être capable d'avoir confiance en sa propre équipière, et terriblement fâcheux car dans ce boulot cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : leur partenariat devait cesser au plus vite. En un mot : l'un d'eux devait partir.

Et il ne savait pas qui. Le problème ne venait pas de lui de prime abord mais c'était lui qui s'était mis à douter et à appréhender, à en faire limite une affaire personnelle, alors quelque part ils en partageaient les tords.

Mais Gibbs avait raison, ça devait se terminer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et la conversation qu'ils avaient entamée voilà quelques dizaines de secondes, et qui dégénérait déjà à grand pas, était celle de la dernière chance, celle qui mettrait fin à quelque chose : la guerre ou la cohabitation.

Aussi avait-il réussi à coincer la jeune femme à l'écart, loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes, si on omettait les trois-quatre bureaux adjacents.

Et ils se tenaient également dans l'angle mort des caméras car qui sait comment cela se terminerait.

- Arrêtons ce petit jeu veux-tu, poursuivit-il affichant à présent un calme olympien qu'il était loin de ressentir, visualisant des traits amicaux en face de lui comme ceux de Tim ou d'Abby et non pas ceux sournois de sa pseudo-équipière.

- Que veux-tu dire Tony ? susurra-t-elle joueuse. C'est qu'elle y prenait du plaisir la garce.

« Je ne joue à rien en ce qui me concerne. Je prends toujours mon travail au sérieux moi. Toi par contre … avec tes remarques débilitantes, tes flirts incessant, ton incapacité à être un meneur d'hommes ... Difficile de comprendre ce qui fait de toi un agent ''très spécial''. Tu fais passer régulièrement notre équipe pour une bande de bleus, d'incompétents, tu nous discrédites aux yeux de tous. Alors tu t'en fous peut-être de l'opinion que peuvent avoir les gens de toi mais penses à nous de temps en temps pour changer, on n'aime pas porter en permanence l'étiquette nigaud, crétin, imbécile, stupide sur le front comme signe distinctif pour que les gens se souviennent de notre anagramme.

Préférant passer cette insulte sous silence, surtout parce que les mots qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres étaient toutes sauf flatteuses et élégantes dans une agence fédérale, et parce qu'il voulait rester maître de la situation et ne pas se laisser distraire, il poursuivit d'un ton qu'il voulait être le plus neutre possible.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Et il grimaça mentalement. Il n'avait finalement pas réussi à masquer entièrement son exaspération. Il ne parvenait jamais à rien de correct quand il s'agissait de Ziva.

- Je joue les idiots, j'en personnalise les traits, mais ne t'y trompe pas je suis très loin d'en être un alors ne me traite pas comme tel.

Aie, c'était mal barre. Il perdait prise. Son ton devenait trop acide.

- Ou sinon ? le toisa-t-elle, méprisante.

Et quelque chose en lui cassa.

- Crois-moi Miss Mossad, tu ne souhaites pas m'avoir en tant qu'ennemi, affirma-t-il froidement, dangereusement. Il savait son visage être totalement dénué de la moindre expression à cet instant.

Aye il perdait le contrôle, et il en gagnait un autre, très différent.

D'une démarche de prédateur, souple et rapide, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui se raidit immédiatement, prêt à contre-attaquer si elle en ressentait le besoin. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer, moqueuse :

- Des paroles en l'air que tout ça. Je t'ai trop souvent vu en mission d'infiltration pour savoir quand tu bluffes.

- Alors teste-moi je t'en prie. Ma patience et son stock de réserve sont presque à zéro Ziva, il ne t'en faudra pas beaucoup je te le promets. Vois si je bluffe, rétorqua-t-il calmement, avec une once de séduction même, comme le serpent de l'Eden avec cette pauvre Eve.

Et brutalement, comme ça, grâce à son attitude 100% sérieuse et à ses paroles pleines de sous-entendues, l'Israélienne sembla enfin prendre conscience que le temps des jeux et des je te tiens tu me tiens etc. étaient passés depuis belle lurette. Pas trop tôt. Et terriblement malin.

Car oui il était diablement sérieux.

- Pour répondre à ta question il n'y a rien à dire.

Pas si intelligente que ça.

Il compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. Puis jusqu'à trente. Il aurait pu pousser jusqu'à soixante mais il risquait de perdre Ziva en route, qui semblait maintenant aussi indécise qu'elle était impatiente.

Bon ça suffirait, ou ça le devrait. L'orage était passé et sauf si vents contraires le resterait.

- Rien à dire ? Je ne sais plus comment réagir avec toi, à quoi m'attendre de ta part. Je suis sur le qui-vive en permanence, parfois je dois me retenir de ne pas t'étrangler. J'en suis réduit à appréhender la prochaine fois où Gibbs nous fera travailler de concert, je déteste avoir à me lever maintenant pour ce job envers lequel je n'attache plus aucune satisfaction. Et par-dessus tout je hais ce que tu me fais ressentir, et devenir.

- Je ne vois pas où ceci est mon problème.

Elle avait de l'aplomb il fallait le reconnaître.

Et une sacré dose de mauvaise foi, ou était-ce de l'hypocrisie ?

- Pour être franc mon problème c'est toi. Et ton hostilité flagrante ou appelons un chat un chat cette haine que tu me portes.

- Tu débloques Tony, je ne ressens rien de tel. Juste la plus grande indifférence, et de la commisération pour la personne que tu es. Tu me fais pitié Tony.

Il y avait certaine chose qui ne méritait pas de réaction, surtout quand ce quelque chose était aussi douloureux aussi l'incita-t-il à poursuivre de par son silence ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

- Tu veux parler, mais il n'y a rien à dire. Comporte-toi comme mon équipier et rien de plus, assena-elle sèchement tentant par-là de porter ce qu'elle croyait être le coup de grâce et tandis qu'elle se préparait à s'éloigner.

Raté.

Elle était douée mais ils n'évoluaient pas dans la même ligue. Il était l'enquêteur chevronné, il connaissait toutes les techniques de déstabilisations et d'interrogatoire, et de par cette science c'était lui qui décidait quand et comment un 'échange' verbal se terminait.

- Ah oui ? s'exclama-t-il moqueur alors qu'elle venait de le dépasser et lui tournait le dos.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un équipier pour vous agent David ? Quelqu'un à qui l'on cache ses intentions le mettant ainsi délibérément en danger ? Quelqu'un sur qui se défouler verbalement et physiquement lorsque l'on passe une mauvaise journée ? Quelqu'un que l'on prend plaisir à rabaisser, à dénigrer au vue de tous parce qu'on n'est pas d'accord avec ses décisions ou son comportement ? Ou que l'on repousse, que l'on exclut et condamne sans même entendre ses explications ? Que l'on plaque au sol alors même qu'il est déjà invalidé par une blessure occasionné par son propre amant ?

Il savait que cette dernière phrase était un coup bas mais pourtant il ressentit de la satisfaction en voyant le visage de Ziva accuser le coup. Cela faisait quelques semaines à présent qu'il ne parvenait plus à lire la jeune femme aussi ne parvint-il pas à déchiffrer la lueur qui traversa les yeux sombres mais celle-ci ne présageait rien de bon.

Mais le pire c'est qu'il s'en foutait royalement, lui aussi était en colère, et lorsque c'était le cas il perdait toute compassion ou tact.

- Alors dites-moi agent que je sache à quoi m'en tenir la prochaine fois que je ne rentrerai pas dans une de vos petites cases où vous nous cataloguer.

Le fait qu'il l'avait vouvoyé sembla la déstabiliser un peu et c'est d'une voix moins sûre qu'elle cracha :

- Ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne veux pas connaitre la réponse.

- Que je ne veux pas connaitre ou que tu ne veux pas donner ?

Il vit la jeune femme se figer et un mur de glace prendre possession de son visage.

- Je suis sérieux Ziva. Sérieusement on ne peut plus continuer comme ça, à tourner en rond, à se comporter comme chien et chat. Ca nuit à notre collaboration, à notre capacité à communiquer. Ça nous met nous mais surtout le reste de l'équipe en danger et ça c'est inacceptable.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Aussi je te propose une seule et unique solution : réponds à mes questions ou c'est fini, game over. Il n'y a plus de nous, plus de partenariat.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

Un rire sarcastique lui répondit.

- Tu cherches un prétexte pour rompre notre collaboration et tu veux me faire porter le chapeau, pour me faire passer pour la méchante de l'histoire. Mais je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Tu es un adulte Tony même si tu luttes contre ce fait, et il est temps que tu agisses comme tel et que tu assumes tes décisions.

Comme un adulte. C'est ce qu'elle attendait de lui, et c'est ce qu'elle obtiendrait.

Calme, détaché, neutre.

- Tant d'agressivité.

- Tant de nonchalance. C'est cela ton problème.

- Et le tien c'est moi.

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec toi, car pour cela il faudrait que tu aies quelque importance mais tu es tout juste un insecte dont le bourdonnement m'agace.

- Tu mets tellement d'insistance à souligner le peu de cas que tu m'accorde que je commence à m'interroger sur sa véracité.

- Crois ce que tu veux, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique vérité : tu me révulses, et je te hais.

- Comme ça c'est clair.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder, immobile, cherchant à cerner l'adversaire, en vain.

- La question maintenant est comment on le fait. Tu le lui dis ou c'est moi ?

- De quoi tu parles Ziva ?

- De Gibbs et de la fin de notre équipe à quatre.

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

- Plutôt réaliste je dirai. C'est pour ça que tu as voulu me parler non ?

- Je ne prétendrais pas le contraire. Mais je croyais que quelque chose pouvait encore être sauvé.

- C'est idiot.

- C'est tout moi. A toujours espéré.

- Tu aurais fait un très mauvais espion Tony.

- Froid, détaché et impitoyable ? Tu marques un point.

- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

- Pas au début. Mais tu n'as rien fait pour me prouver le contraire dernièrement.

- Et tu espérais il y a dix minutes encore pouvoir arranger les choses avec une telle vision de moi ?

- Que veux-tu je suis un éternel idiot tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Donc tu abandonnes ? Un sourire de défi illumina le visage de Ziva.

- Je dirai plutôt que j'accepte enfin l'évidence. Nous sommes incompatible, deux personnes contraintes à une association malheureuse.

- Donc tu conviens que tout est dit ? Il vit une lueur d'espoir traversé le regard de la jeune femme ce qui irrationnellement lui provoqua un pincement au cœur.

- Non pas tout : il y a une question dont j'aimerai avoir la réponse. Qu'ai-je donc bien fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point ? Est-ce à cause de Rivkins ?

- Mickael n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Alors quoi Ziva ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Essaye au moins.

- Non

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais quelqu'un de lâche Ziva. En même temps tu as le don de renverser tous les aperçus que j'avais sur toi.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Quoi j'ai touché à une corde sensible ?

Toujours aussi calme.

« J'ai mis l'agent du Mossad que tu es devant une réalité déplaisante? Pourtant il ne t'a pas été très difficile de t'attaquer à un homme blessé. »

- Tel Aviv n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ne fais pas ça

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit

- Quand c'est de ma personne dont il est question j'ai tous les droits. Qu'est-ce que c'est qui vous débecte autant ?

- Je te déteste

- De ça nous en avons déjà convenu

- Pour ça, parce que tu es incapable de concevoir que quelqu'un puisse ne pas t'aimer, parce que tu aimes mettre les gens au pied du mur et essayer de les faire craquer, parce que tu es incapable de voir le monde à travers des yeux qui ne sont pas les tiens, parce que

- Mais encore ?

- Quoi, ce n'est pas assez ?

- Ca explique pourquoi tu ne m'apprécies pas, mais pas pourquoi ça a dégénéré depuis quelques mois, pourquoi tu te comportes avec moi comme la pire des garces.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

- Menteuse.

- Pas grave si tu ne me crois pas.

Sans préambule il la plaqua contre le mur par les épaules et se plaça de telle façon qu'elle ne puisse ni se dégager ni lui décocher un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, lui redemanda-t-il le visage à quelque centimètre de celui de la jeune femme.

- Tony lâche-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je te jure Tony si tu ne me lâches pas je vais …

- Des menaces tout ça. J'en assumerai les conséquences plus tard comme l'adulte que je suis vraiment, pour l'instant tu n'as d'autre choix que de me répondre.

- Avec un coupe papier bien effilé

- Ou une petite cuillère, un trombone ou même une agrafeuse. Oui je sais tu es une redoutable petite tueuse à la solde du Mossad.

- Ex

- Comme tu veux.

- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher hein ?

- Nope.

- Et Gibbs derrière toi ne te feras pas bouger non plus

Il savait qu'elle bluffait mais comme Pavlov et son chien il était conditionné. Qu'il entende le nom du boss alors qu'il agissait de manière contestable et il se figeait et rentrait la tête dans les épaules.

Et Ziva cette diablesse le savait.

Aussi ne fut-il pas autrement surpris quand profitant de sa nouvelle posture elle parvint à se dégager et d'un jeu de jambe magnifiquement exécuté il se retrouva dos au sol une semelle de ranger plaqué contre sa gorge et Ziva le surplombant.

- On fait moins le malin maintenant, Casanova.

Il laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

Et à sa grande surprise la jeune femme y répondit par un identique.

Alors qu'ils venaient pour la première fois depuis des mois d'utiliser la violence physique l'un contre l'autre la tension s'effondra d'un coup, les laissant las, épuisés.

Et au bout de quelques minutes :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne va pas rester ici toute l'après-midi. Et le sol commence à être froid.

- Le mur de tout-à-l'heure l'était tout autant.

- Ne t'attends pas à des excuses de ma part.

- Règle n°7 je sais.

- Non, juste rien à pardonner. Et c'est la 6 pas la 7.

- Oh, alors me molester et me forcer à parler sont choses normales dans ton univers ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots.

A n'importe qui d'extérieur il aurait semblé une reprise des hostilités, mais le ton n'y était plus. Ni même l'envie. La colère et le vindicatif avaient cédées la place à la lassitude.

- Alors c'est fini ? demanda la jeune femme et tous deux savaient qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement de la conversation ou de leurs problèmes de collaboration lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il hocha la tête, l'utilisation des mots auraient de par leur portée destructrice était trop violent, même la simple affirmation qu'était le oui et que l'on utilisait pourtant des centaines de fois chaque jour.

Fini.

Comme un mariage, comme la course du soleil à la tombée de la nuit.

C'était douloureux, mais salutaire.

- Quand vous aurez fini vos cabrioles et vos messes basses nous avons un marine mort à Norfolk rugit la voix grave de Gibbs au bout du couloir.

Maintenant il restait à le dire au boss. Qui n'était pas dans ses bons jours apparemment.

Il se tourna vers son ex-équipière en fouillant dans sa poche de veston d'où il en sorti un objet circulaire.

- Pile ou face.

…


End file.
